Immortal Passion
by oana.dandapat143
Summary: A/N: Ok this basically is the same story I posted before, the sequel to Fragrant Desire, but I did some minor changes cuz story didn't camed out as i wanted. Editing didn't work so I had to upload it again as new story. Passion is what they have, burning is what will happen to them with the result leading to love. But its not the end, just the begining of eternity.


Immortal Passion

Lead me not into temptation. I can find it myself, thanks. which is not far, well, as close as it can be 500 years into the past.

Inuyasha just kissed me-ok ravaged me-and I am standing here like an idiot. What the heck just happened anyway? He'll spank my little ass? I surpress a shudder, banishing the image of me spread over his knees butt naked.

Gathering whatever is left of my brain cells, I change into fresh new clothes and make my way to the kitchen to pack my bag. I'm not hungry, not for food anyway, so staying for dinner is not an option unless I want to meet the Higurashi Inquisition. Too bad I can't jump windows. And Inuyasha left just like that; all bark and no bite. Moving like a puppet on strings, I reach the kitchen only to find it deserted. Great. Good timing as usual. I find my bag already packed and next to it a small box with a note next to it.

-_A small help as payback for my bad timing-_

_Mom_

A box full of condoms! I can't believe she just gave me these. My cheeks flamed at the thought of what made her buy these. Honestly, Inuyasha wearing condoms...he can barely stand the hat on top of his head, much less a-ummm-smaller hat on his other head. And right now I'm sooo not imagining his other head. Choosing action instead of thinking, I grab my bag. Shit, this weight more than me. Not much longer and I will become the female version of Quasimodo.

No goodbye wishes for me then. Blowing breaths, I make my way to the well house with Buyo mewing from the doorstep. Nice, at least he is saying goodbye.

It is said that if you really wanted something from the heart, then the whole universe will work towards getting you that. I desire Inuyasha. That single thought is enough. The impulse increases to a wish; the wish to desire; the desire to an uncontrollable lodging, and the lodging-to my deep mortification-is indulged. By the times my mind camed back to earth again, I was already dragged out of the well.

"_Thank fuck." _He growls impatiently as he throws my bag somewere in the grass. _Oh my. _I would like you to fu-

His head swooped down, nipping at my bottom lip forcing his tongue inside my mouth, making my head fuzzy just as a burst of damp heat flooded the juncture of my legs. His hand fisted in my hair, bringing me closer, keeping me in place and making escape impossible. Not that I could escape if I wanted to, my legs felt as strong as a wet noodle. Without so much of a pause, he pushes my skirt up, out of his way, the palm of his hand seizing my mound, covered only by a triangle of silk fabric. I sucked in a startled breath as an arrow of lava hot heat shot through me. He squeezed just a fraction as he stared down on me, the lines of his face showing a growing, imposing arousal. Stars began going off in my head, feeling my body release a wet heat at his touch. Crap. He'll feel it through my panties any second now. One second, two seconds, three seconds-

"_Son of a bitch, Kagome." _

The expression on his face transformed as lethal desire exploded in his eyes. What? What have I done? He steps away abruptly, leaving me to grab the well's edge for support.

"_If you keep looking at me like that I will..."_

I tried to say something but my mouth only managed to imitate a fish out of water. Snap out of this Kagome. This is not the moment to have a brain-to-mouth malfunction. His eyes flashed once red, startling me. I frown, still unable to make my body, or tongue, move. But my mind went in overdrive, fear kicking my pulse. Tessaiga was right at his side, inches away from his reach, yet his eyes went red. His demon wanted out. Was he hurt? My body automatically unlocked, reaching out for him.

"_Get the fuck away from me, Kagome!" _I recoil as if he slapped me.

"_I'll bring your bag, now go."_

One moment he is brainwashing me and the next he is barking orders. "_Fine."_ I will go, see if I care. I throw a cold stare at his stone face and march my way to Kaede's hut. Some part of my mind realized it's already dark which meant we have to spend the night in the village and start in the morning. Even so I choose to come back, if I stayed Inuyasha would have stood awake the whole time then be grumpy in the morning cuz he didn't got his sleep. Men. And just what is his freakin' problem? One second he couldn't get his hands off me and the next he is bossing me around. Oh, he just knew how to make me poke him in the eye with an arrow. Like, right now.

Taking deep, caming breaths, I enter the hut only to find Kaede packing her medicine bag.

"_Kagomeeeeeee!" _Oh my, somebody missed me. My arms open automatically as Shippo jumps into my arms nearly toppling us out through the door.

"_I missed you too, kid. Good evening, Kaede, going somewhere?"_ Not being rude, mind you, but as its already dark it could only mean something happened.

"_Aye child. A woman is about to bring a new soul into this world. First birth. These seem to be the most difficult ones."_

"_But you will ride in the dark?"_

"_Do not worry for me my girl. I have survived this world long, I know my ways around. But to ease your mind I shall take Shippo with me. We can reach there faster than on horseback."_

"_And when you just camed back." _Shippo had such a cute pout that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"_Ready. Let's be in our way Shippo." _With even a bigger pout Shippo follows Kaede out.

"_Oh, Shippo_?" He eagerly pokes his head back. "_Where is my goodbye kiss?" _A huge grin splits his face as he comes and kisses my cheek then off he goes, leaving me alone. Sango and Miroku probably will stay at her village until tomorrow. Hmmm, maybe this pissed Inuyasha off. All scatered and not able to start searching again until morning. And I will be alone with him tonight. So much for my beauty sleep...I proceeded to add more wood to the fire to keep the flame alive 'till his royal pain in the ass decides to bring my bag so I can cook us dinner.

I could feel him come inside even if my human ears did not hear any noise, but every part of my body jumped to attention. It was his element, moving silently, stalking his prey, and by the look on his face, right now I am his prey. He dumps the bag on the floor and sets his hands in his sleeves, leaning his back against the wall, keeping distance. I stand up and position myself a few feet across from him, arms crossed over my chest, mirroring his stare. To be thoroughly conversant with a demon's heart is to take a final lesson in the iron-clasped volume of despair. So I waited.

"_Never have I dealt with anything more difficult than my own soul."_

"_Your soul?" _I ask confused

"_You hold my soul woman. You hold what I am, what I once was and what I will be."_

I can't help but smile as my mind wanders, and I literally blush at my own thoughts of what I want to do to him. Now I know. I have nothing to lose, I am free to love him, and my heart sang like an uncaged bird.

She smiles and I know I am in trouble. The need to consume her, to fill her, mark her as mine, made its way through the haze of lust clouding my brain.

"_What do you want?"_ She licked her lips nervously drawing my eyes to her now wet mouth. Bloody hell, she is gonna be the death of me, if this fucking erection didn't beat her to it. So, not coming up with any decent reply, I camed up with an idea hoping she won't get pissed. A pissed Kagome is scarier than any demon. Keeping one eye on her, I opened the bag and took out the sleeping bag, stretching it near the fire. She moved aside, arms still crossed and looking at me as if I am some demented bunny. Well, I can't exactly just come out with it, could I? No, that would probably scare her off. I have to be subtle, build it up. Explain myself.

"_I love you."_

Of course, straight to the point is also an effective strategy.

"_You have maddened me for you, woman, changed everything. So what I want now is to fuck you long and hard because if I am to be your slave then I want to be your master as well."_

Shit, that probably wasn't much of a subtle thing to say given the fact that she stopped breathing, she wasn't even blinking.

"_Inuyasha..." _My name on her lips came as a husky whispered breath and damn if my groin didn't heard it better than my ears. She can't say no, not if I'm still fucking breathing. She will be mine, even if I have to keep her locked away from hungry wolves.

"_Say that you don't feel we are made for each other, say that when I go far from you, you don't turn around to see me...say that when I touch you, you don't feel anything...say that you don't want to come into my arms right now...look into my eyes and say that you don't love me."_

Faster than any other times I seen her move, she jumped into my arms with such force that we both fell on her sleeping bag and without so much of a pause she kissed me with a ferocity that snapped the tight leash I had on my control.

"_I love you." _She breathes out and I greedily inhale the words right to my damned soul.

"_You are mine, Kagome" _I growl possessively "_and I want to fucking hear you say it."_

"_I am yours."_

I couldn't surpress a groan and I bury my head at the juncture of her neck, nuzzling the soft spot below her ear. The perfect spot for my mark. With a sudden move she drags my clothes away and starts licking her way from my chest to my collarbone, leaving a wet trail and burned skin.

"_If you bite my neck again it's done, we're fucking."_

"_Ah, so I am to understand that if I do not bite your neck then we are not fucking?"_

Damn vixen. "_The things I can do to that smart mouth of yours..."_

Any other threats were cut off as she started to rub herself against me, effectively shutting me up. Before I could take control, she leans on me and bites the tip of my ear. Pleasure, hot and destructive, raced straight to my cock. Before she can make me damage myself, I grab her by the hips and slam her on my engorged cock. It wasn't just raw need that I felt, but another feeling made its way through our heated bodies. Happines. It radiated from both, raising the soul to awareness, strong enough to make me kill anyone who will take this feeling away from me.

"_You wear too many clothes. Let me take care of this problem."_

This exclusively suits me just fine. If anything, it drives my lust to levels that could easily make me insane, for her ardent touch camed much more than my soul could endure.

"_Fuck it." _Flipping her over, I had her sprawled on her back faster than she could blink.

"_W-what are you doing?"_

"_What I should have done the first fucking second I laid my eyes on you. You will submit to me and I shall have you in every possible way." _

My voice camed out strained, for the power to control myself rushed out of me with every breath I took. For several long moments we remained locked together and I think I covered her hair with small sacred kisses, her scent taming the beast inside me. Demon or not, hurting her was inexcusable. She is mine now, mine in the future, just as she will have me, always had me. Only she can hold any leash upon me.

"_You are my equal in beauty, a paragon of grace and charm, shining inside and burning with love. I adore you to distraction and I love you as no one can love twice."_

I cannot say anything else because my mouth can hardly obey when my heart is murmuring, so I kiss her as if I have starved for her. No one has ever made me feel emotions with such intensity. My woman has the hungriest lips, they seek and press unsparingly. They probed, they licked...until she slipped, among her kisses into me...and in that moment our souls interwined and whispered to eachother _**Mine**_


End file.
